Truth or Dare Flock Style
by doggirlem
Summary: what happens when the entire flock, even Total and Ella, gather for a game of truth or dare? you'll find out. My first fanfic. FAX.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max POV:

I sighed, I was so bored. So was everyone else in the flock. We sat in my Mom's (Dr. Martinez) House, Nudge and Angel were chatting happily with Ella in her room, Iggy and Gazzy were constructing a bomb. Wait a second, a BOMB! "Iggy, Gazzy, what is that for?!" I yelled at them. Of course they didn't answer, they ran away. Sigh. Fang was sitting next to me on the front porch. Total was fluttering his wigs in the yard, trying hard to get higher than a foot off the ground. Then Angel, Nudge, and Ella came and got us, they brought us into the living room and said "we had an Idea..." "oh, boy" I muttered

Angel POV:

I giggled, "we were bored, so we thought we'd play truth or dare!" "yeah" Nudge said, backing me up. "So I'll go first, o.k?" the rest of the flock grumbled yes "o.k, Fang, truth or dare?"

Fang POV:

Angel picked ME? why me? I sighed "uh, dare" I said. Angel grinned wickedly. "Fang, I dare you to..." she scooted over and whispered in my ear "kiss Max without telling anyone beforehand!" WHAT?!?!?! I wouldn't! couldn't!... oh fine I had too. _Stupid, why didn't you just pick truth. _I stood up and walked over to where Max stood. She looked at me oddly, and said "uh, yes Fang?" Then I kissed her. Oh, wow this was amazing. Max seemed taken aback, but then, her eyes closed, and she tilted her head to kiss me more deeply. We broke apart and the flock fell to the ground laughing.

I was never gonna' live this down.

**Yeah, It's not the best, I liked it though. Oh I am a strong believer in FAX. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fang POV:

I sighed, I was so getting Angel back someday... someday soon. "Your turn Fang" Angel said. "Oh yeah" I muttered. "Uh, Iggy, Truth or Dare?"

Iggy POV:

"Uh, Iggy," I heard Fang say, "Truth or Dare." Fang was not taking his revenge out on me, no way. "Truth" I said. No way was he getting me to do something stupid.

Fang POV: I grinned, that was what I wanted, I was getting my revenge, Iggy-style. "Iggy... who do you like more, Nudge or Ella?" I watched him squirm in his seat and blush. Ha. Wow, I was evil today.

Iggy POV:

Oh my god, NO!! I liked both of them. Was Fang talking about like-like or just like. I bet It's like-like. "I think, uh, umm, uh, I, uh..." How could Fang do this to me?!? "I think I like... uh... I pick..." Nudge was silent, for once, on the edge of her seat, fingernails in her mouth. Ella looked like she was about to cry. "Uh..." I swallowed. "Ella" I whispered, barely audible. The flock looked at me in awe, everyone was silent. Then Nudge said "WHAT?!?! Iggy! how could you!" "I-I'm sorry Nudge, I just" I stammered. "Jeez Ig," Nudge laughed. "I don't care! I can't believe you bought that!" I looked at her in awe, and then I laughed too.

**Sorry Guys, I know it's not very long, I'll write more soon, Thank you all for reviewing! I means a lot. I'm glad you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max POV:

huh, so Iggy picked Ella. Well, it's a good thing Nudge didn't care, or there would be a major tear-fest. "Max, " I looked up, Iggy was staring, or, not really staring, but you know what I mean. "Truth or Dare" He said. Oh great. "Uh, truth" I wasn't in the mood to totaly humiliate myself in front of everyone I knew. "Max, do you really loooove Fang?" Oh boy. here it comes. "Yes" I said quietly. "What was that" Iggy yelled "say it louder, so I can hear you." Ugh. "Yes" I said, a bit louder. "What's that? Yes what?" He really got on my nerves sometimes. "YES!!! Yes Iggy, I love Fang!, now leave me alone!" I heard a sound behind me, and turned to see Mom standing behind me, she was smiling and she had a look in her eye, and I wish I knew how much she'd heard.

Dr. Martinez POV:

I opened the front door and stepped inside. Where was the usual bird-kid welcome wagon? I listened. "what's that? Yes what?" I heard Iggy's voice from the living room. I walked to the archway leading into our living room and lingered for a moment, then Max began yelling. "YES!!" she screamed "Yes Iggy, I love Fang!, now leave me alone!" My breath caught in my throat and I smiled, I'd thought so.

**Well, there you have it, hope I'm not overloading you with my Faxyness! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max POV:

Oh, great! "H-Hey mom," I stuttered "It's not what you think... uh, we're just playing a game." Mom smiled. "Of course you were Max. Would you come here for a minute?"

I followed my mom into the kitchen. "Max," She asked me "is there anything you'd like to tell me?" "Nope, nothing" I replied. "uh, O.K." She said. I made my way back to the flock.

Fang snickered, and I snarled at him. "I'm so done" I told them. "What?" said Angel "We just started!" "It's over" I snapped back. I felt sorry for her, but hey.

Angel POV:

_Max, you don't want to stop yet do you?_ I asked her in my head. _hmmm let me think, yes, I do. _Thought Max. _Fine, but quit after your turn, o.k? _ I pleaded. "Ella, truth or dare?" Max replied "I'm finished, after this turn" Ella giggled, and replied "Dare!"

Ella POV:

Hmmm, I wonder what Max'll make me do! Hope it's not too bad. "Ella," Max grinned

"I dare you to let _me_ give you a makeover!" I gasped, Max, giving ME a makeover, oh no! I was ruined!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ella POV:

"Max," I begged "you don't want to do this to your only sister do you?" Max laughed. Oh, wonderful. "Ella, you should blame Angel, she is the on who 'made' me keep playing!"

I glared at Angel, who smiled back, well, angelically. "Well, lets get this over with" I muttered. "Yes, lets" said Max. "Hey, Ella," Fang laughed "Just don't think about you reputation, or looks, or..." I stopped listening to him. "O.k. Max, let's go" "Thanks, I'm dying to" I closed my eyes, and lay on the floor.

Max POV:

I am sooo lucky that Nudge has an extra make-up kit, I took out some green, blue and pink hair dye. Some bright purple blush, some sparkly gold eye shadow, and a black permanent marker. This was gonna' be good.

I walked over to where Ella lay, eyes clenched shut, lips pursed, oh yeah lipstick, I grabbed some black-colored tubes. "O.k Ella... here I go!" I said happily. I started with the black lipstick. I coated her lips until you could barely tell what they were. Her lips looked like someone had stuck two pieces of coal onto her face. I took the purple blush, and put it heavily onto her cheeks. "Oh, Ella, you look so, so, interesting" I sneered. Gosh, was I really mean or what? I moved to the eye shadow, and gently, yes, me, Max, was being gentle for once, painted the gold sparkles onto her eyes, yes, the closed part.

Then i took my black permanent and drew a pair of glasses, a go-tee, and, on her forehead, I heart Iggy. She'd kill me for this, and still, I was smiling. I dyed all of her hair blue, then put green and pink streaks in it. "O.k, Ella you can look now" I said proudly she opened her eyes, took one look in the mirror I held up, and screamed, really loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**hey ppl! It's Sunday and my homework's done, so, here u go!**

I do not own anyone in this story, I do not own Dominoes

Dr. Martinez POV:

I put the fresh batch of cookies into the oven. A pleasant aroma wafted into the kitchen, and I smiled. I had decided to order pizza, because, well, I was tired today. I picked up the phone and pressed in the numbers for Dominoes. "Hello, you've reached Dominoes pizza, how can I help you?" asked an overly-friendly voice on the other end. "Yes," I said

"I'll have one large pepperoni, one large cheese, and three large everything please" "Everything, miss?" came the voice, sounding confused. "Yes" I replied curtly. "Umm... O.K, we'll bring it right over." came the voice. "Thank you" I said. I heard a click on the other end and I hung up the phone, we had our dinner.

Ella POV:

"MAX!!" I yelled. recovering from fainting after looking in the mirror. "how could you do this to me!?" Max grinned sheepishly and said, "you should be happy, because this is so fun, and you showed that to me." I sighed. We heard a sound and Total yelped "everyone! it's the Doc! do something!

Dr. M POV:

I walked into the living room to tell the kids about dinner, only to find them playing a new game. Ella's face was stuffed into a pillow and she was mumbling "1...2...3...4...5...6...7..." O.K. hide and seek? "Kids, pizza for dinner, come in when your ready" I said, and walked back to the kitchen.

Ella POV:

I took the pillow away from my face and the rest of the flock climbed out of their hiding places. We couldn't help it, we started laughing our butts off. My eyes were actually watering I was laughing so hard! drops of water dripped down my cheeks and I realized my, as Max would say "beautiful makeup" was coming off, It wasn't waterproof! I ran to the bathroom and started scrubbing.

When I exited the bathroom, the rest of the flock was already pigging out on pizza. my mom took me aside and said seriously "Ella... was your hair... Blue, earlier?" I tried to look her in the eyes, but I just fell onto the ground and rolled around laughing my head off like the deranged maniac I was inside.


	7. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Dudes, okay I am aware I haven't posted in 4 ever. I was going to end the story here, but I'll keep going. You need to make a choice, should I go with more Truth or Dare, or end the TorD and go for some fluff, OR should I turn the story serious like fighting and erasers and flyboys???? I need to know!!**

**(Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'll post again when I know where the story is going)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oooh!!! Fluff! You guys wanted more fluff and more TorD too. So okay :-) Here you go!**

Max POV: After all of us Pigged out on Dominoes we were ready to get back to truth or dare. great. We got back into my mom's living room and Iggy rushed for his favorite chair. I claimed the couch and Fang sat on the other end of the couch. Nudge and Angel got the Beanbag chairs and Gazzy sat on the floor. Ella looked around for a place to sit until Iggy gave up his chair so she could sit. "Okay," Ella said. "Hmm... Nudge Truth or Dare." "Ooh! Sweet!" Nudge cried. "I'm so glad I get to go! I mean like everyone's gone but me and I was getting excited. You know? I hope you don't embarrass me Ella." "Nudge!" Iggy cried. "

"Sorry" She mumbled.

"Anyway," Ella "Turth or Dare"

"Oh, Truth" Nudge smiled.

"Okay," Ella smiled "Are you sad Iggy picked me over you."

Nudge's mouth fell open angrily. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that." Ella stammered.

"Yes" Nudge growled, getting up and advancing on Ella. Nudge raised her fist and shot a punch at Ella's nose but Iggy caught her hand. "Stop it Nudge" he said calmly. She glared at him and plopped back into her beanbag chair. "T-thank you Iggy." Ella stammered, recovering. "She would have broken my nose."

Iggy smiled "Nudge? Nah. I would've killed her."

Iggy was turning to sit when Ella threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. I had to say I was astonished.

Ella POV: I felt Iggy wrap his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I had to stand on my tip-toes to kiss him, because he was so tall, but he kissed me back, lifting me off my feet. I moved my hands into his hair. He pulled me even closer in. I felt the heat of his body on mine. Nothing could ever be better than this. Finally, we broke apart, both smiling dumbly. I caught Nudge's glare and shot her a cocky grin. Her mouth fell open and she looked away from me. Then Fang got up and hi-fived Iggy smiling ever so slightly. Gazzy got up too and and patted Iggy's back. Max came up to me and raised her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. Angel was giggling. Nudge hadn't moved a muscle. But I didn't care.

**Fluff is soo much fun to write! I think I'm almost done with this story. It's getting a little boring. Plus some people are saying it's really bad, so I think I'll stop it soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! I made everyone really mean last chapter.... whoops!! Well some people wanted Gudge, but I think Gazzy is too young to be dating personally, So Yay! I get to make up someone for Nudge!**

Chapter 9!

Nudge POV: I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life! Ugh! I didn't know why I was in the kitchen, but I was. Mrs. Martinez had asked me what was wrong. Of course I'd said nothing. "Mrs. Martinez?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes Nudge?" She smiled

"Could we go get Ice Cream?" Hey, what could I say? Sweets took my mind off things

"All Right" Mrs. Martinez replied. How could someone so nice be related to evil little Ella? It took a little bit, but finally we were all in the car. Angel said in my mind _Don't worry, Iggy is too old for you anyway. _I glared at her _Thanks, that makes me feel good! _I mentally snarled. _Sorry._ Angel told me sadly. We pulled into Uncle Tim's homemade Ice Cream and piled in the door. The guy serving the Ice Cream was hot. He was tall and thing... Like Iggy. He had tan hair and dazzling blue eyes. I smiled shyly at him and he grinned back.

Angel POV: _Tell her she's pretty. _I commanded the server. "You're really pretty, you know?" He told Nudge. She giggled and blushed _tell her your name. _I told him. "I'm Matt by the way" He grinned "I'm Nudge." She said. _Tell her you like her name, then ask her out. _Wow, did I have a good romantic sense or what? "That's a cute name for a cute girl." Matt smiled. "Um... do you have any plans for this Friday? Maybe we could catch a movie?" I read Nudges mind _OMG!!!!! He totally just asked me out!!! Eeee! I gotta act cool... Okay. _"I'd love to Matt! Here's my number." Nudge scribbled down Mrs. Martinez's house number. _Why won't Max let us have Cell Phones???? _Nudge whined mentally. _Now. _I told Matt _Be in love with her. Okay? _He grinned, I was just helping. He'd have loved her anyway. "I'll see you then" He grinned. Nudge practically melted into her XXL chocolate sundae. I'd done good.

**Awww! Isn't Angel the best? Wouldn't you love a little buddy who scored you dates? Well, I'm going to ask you to REVIEW!!!! Tell me if u like it!! The button is right there**

**I**

**I**

**\/ **


End file.
